Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a secondary battery that is improved in sealability between an electrode assembly accommodation part and a gas pocket part and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries refer to chargeable and dischargeable, unlike primary batteries that are not chargeable. The secondary batteries are being widely used in the high-tech electronic fields such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders.